The Truth
by Ellen2607
Summary: Hope is an average 13 year old girl. She has been brought up as any other human being would have been but has weird dreams about certain childhood characters. She doesn't realise that one day when robots land on the beach, her life will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Enjoy **

Chapter 1 – The Weirdest Dream Ever

_I was running so fast. But what from? That was when I heard I was being pursued by three very large, broken robots. I remembered what I had done to them. I'd tried to tear them apart from head to toe, unsuccessfully. One was missing a head; another was missing an arm, the other had been so badly damaged it was rolling. I considered the one that was rolling was the biggest threat._

_I felt their footsteps shake the earth as they made their way through the thick jungle. Every time I sped up, they tried to keep up. Ha. They were no match for me. I ran faster and faster until I couldn't see them anymore. Then, I heard blasts of fire and I looked up to see the three robots flying down to surround me. I skidded to a stop before they had a chance to burn me to a crisp._

_They landed around me and brought out their giant guns. I knew I was in trouble. But when they fired at me, bullets didn't come out, missiles did instead. I jumped up just as a missile hit the ground where I had been standing. The robots kept aiming at me no matter how high I went up into the sky. Suddenly I had an idea that I should of thought of ages ago. It was so obvious. I could not believe that I had not thought of it._

_The next thing I knew, I was standing on the robot with no head. The other two aimed their missiles at me but before they touched a hair on my head, I was in the air again. The two robots exploded their own friend. What idiots! Then I landed on the robot that could roll. This one decided to self destruct. I got launched up into the air, and span round and round and round. I threw my hand over my mouth and was almost sick. But then I saw a missile heading straight for me. I managed to stop myself spinning and kicked the missile back at the robot. The last robot was the biggest and the dust that it caused made me go blind. I landed back on the soil on the balls of my feet and walked over to the remains of the robot. I saw something sparkling in the middle of the metal. I walked over to it and scooped it out. It was a green Chaos Emerald. "One down, six to go," I said to myself happily._

_Once again I ran off before anyone could find me at the wreckage and steal the emerald. But there was something different about this running. Then I realized I was travelling at the speed of sound. I was so happy, I jumped up into the air and done a few somersaults. I closed my eyes and waited for the thud as my feet touched the ground but it never came. I was still spinning in the air when I felt a huge amount of pain. I twisted round and grabbed hold of my tail as you would do when you stub your toes as it had just whacked into a huge tree branch. Wait a second…. MY TAIL! Then it took me another second to realize I was hovering in the air. I looked at my back to see coal black bat wings. 'How did they get there?' I asked myself. I froze as I put the puzzle pieces together. I could run at the speed of sound, I could fly and I had a tail! I looked myself over. I was part Hedgehog, part Bat and part Cat and, to top it all off, I was purple!_

My eyes flashed open.

_**I throw all of your stuff away,**_

_**Then I clear you out of my head,**_

_**I tear you out of my heart,**_

_**And ignore all your messages.**_

I was trying to listen to the words but they had no meaning to me. The music was just a dull buzz that was humming in the background. _What a weird dream! _I thought. I looked at my clock; it was half past six in the morning. "I don't want to go to school," I groaned as I swung my legs over the side of my bed. I kicked my slippers on, pulled my dressing gown on and walked sluggishly to the kitchen. I put some bread into the toaster and turned on the TV. I sat down at the dinner table and tried to make sense of the blurs moving across the screen but just like the music, I didn't take in a word of what the TV presenters were saying. I was too busy wrapped up in my thoughts. I didn't even notice when my sister walked into the kitchen, put the toast onto a plate and laid it in front of me. I started to eat the toast absent mindly. I kept tossing the dream back and forth in my head. What could it possibly mean? All my dreams meant something! Like the dream where I could play _Burnin' Up _by _The Jonas Brothers_ on guitar without looking at what I had to do. In a few weeks I was playing it as if I had known it for years. I'd always been able to figure out the meanings of my dreams in the past! But I just couldn't master what this particular dream meant.

"You're not watching anymore Sonic X episodes," I said to myself.

"What?" My little sister, Laura, asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

I put my plate in the dishwasher and walked up to my bedroom, still curled up inside my own thoughts. I decided that there was no point thinking about it now. I would keep on thinking about it through the day and would end up asking my friends about it. My friends would think I'd gone completely crazy. Maybe I am. I tried to shake the dream out of my head and started to get ready for the long day ahead of me.

**A.N. Hey, Ellen here. This is my first authors note and I am finding it incredibly awkward and I haven't got a clue in the entire Galaxy of what I am meant to write. I hope you enjoyed my first Sonic Story. Please leave me a review as I am not entirely confident with this story and the only way I know if it is good, is my sister trying to scroll down, wanting to read more. So, yeah, please review and I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Oh, also I am open to constructive criticism but no flames.**

**P.S. Have a look at Firetiger1008's profile, she should be uploading a Sonic Story any day now, and if you like this, you'll **_**love **_**her story. Even if you don't like this, you'll still like Firetiger1008's story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I am not entirely happy with this chapter but it is the only way I can think of that I actually like to move the story on. This chapter is slightly longer by the 1****st**** one by 638 words. Not that you care how much longer it is but oh well.**

**I would like to thank…**

**The Cheeseburger**

**Lani the Mouse**

…**for reviewing my story.**

**Lani the Mouse**

**PrincessKittyBella**

**Suzume Sai Suzuki**

…**for adding it to their favourites.**

**Lani the Mouse**

**PrincessKittyBella**

…**for alerting it.**

**You have no idea how happy I get when I get one email about The Truth.**

**Sorry for the long authors note…now on with the story!**

Chapter 2 - Being Born in a New World

Over the next few weeks, I had even weirder dreams. They were all the same dreams they just changed slightly every time. At first, when I was running through the forest, I saw blue blurs and black and red blurs running alongside me. Then it got weirder. After a while, they weren't blurs, they became shapes. Then it became even clearer. In the forest I was running with Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog! After a while, I could hear their voices. They gave me advice on what to do. The dream ended the same as I first had it; just Sonic and Shadow were there to share my shock of what I was.

But then one night, I had a very peculiar dream. A completely new dream. One I had never had before, but something that I might have experienced.

_There were so many happy smiling faces around me. All the faces were different colours. Pink, blue, black, red, yellow, purple, green, orange. They were all grinning right at me. I heard a very quiet, but very cute giggle burst through my lips. Everyone that stood around me went 'awwww'. But the people that stood around me weren't ordinary people. They all had spikes or quills as I should say. I started flapping my arms around and started to kick my legs. I couldn't help myself. I was too excited. I flash of colour caught my eye. I looked at where I saw the colour and realized it was my arm. I looked at my tummy and saw that that was purple too and so were my legs. Somebody reached down towards me and the next thing I knew, I was being lifted up into the air. Somebody that was blue put my head so I could look over their shoulder and held my tightly. I looked over their shoulder and saw someone staring at me. They were in the exact same position as me. It took me a second to realize, that that someone was me! I was a baby!_

Suddenly the dream changed.

_I was in the hospital sitting on a bright white chair. I felt my arms were crossed and something heavy was laying on them. I looked down to see and black and red hedgehog grin straight at me. My little baby brother. I couldn't believe it. I was 4 years old and I was holding one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my arms. A newborn baby. He looked just like our dad. I looked like neither of my parents. My mum was a blue that seemed to let off light no matter where she was. My dad always jokes that if we ever go into a dark cave, we can use my mum as light to guide the way. I was purple. My dad was black and red._

_To all my other friends, my family was rather strange. All the families that live on this strange, strange planet had 2-3 kids and were usually the exact colour that their parents were or a mixture of both colours. But that was not the strangest thing to all my friends. The bond that I had with my mum, dad and now my brother was really strong. A really strong bond like ours is really rare and normally means that our family is special. Because of this strong bond we had stories going around the planet about us 24/7. The stories were usually stories about our future. There are too many different stories to even think about. Not many of them are pleasant. Since I was born, there has been only one other family with a bond like ours but they disappeared a while ago and no one has seen or heard from them since._

_ My parents were stuck on a name for my baby brother. They decided that they would let me decide on a name for him. In that instant that they told me I could decide on a name I saw something in my head. I have _officially_ gone crazy._

_**I saw my brother following my dad everywhere. He looked just like he was my dad's shadow. I then saw my brother doing things exactly how my dad had done them. From saving a blue hedgehog from drowning (after pushing him in) to fighting off a monster thing in outer space with the hedgehog that he had pushed in the water.. He was exactly like my dads shadow, well almost exactly.**_

___I was suddenly brought back to the present. I was still looking down at my brother and he seemed to be surrounded by a fuzzy colour. I was able to decipher that the colour was a mixture of pink and yellow. He had now opened his eyes and was looking at me for the first time. His eyes were red. _

_ "I know what to call him." I said as I looked up at my parents. "Shadow!"_

_ "That's perfect!" My mum exclaimed after a few seconds of thought. Her voice was honey sweet._

_ "How did you come up with that?" My dad asked me. "And what happened to you just now? We were waiting for an answer from you when you just sort of blanked out but your eyes were still wide open. You may have been in the present but your eyes seemed far away."_

_ "I don't know what happened. It was sort of like I had a vision or something. I saw Shadow following you everywhere, Dad. And then I saw him do heroic stuff like saving someone from drowning and then saving a whole planet."_

_ "That sounds like the kind of stuff that your Dad has done apart from saving a whole planet. I mean, he saved me from drowning, that's how we met." My mum gazed lovingly at my Dad who returned the look._

_ "I know, I've heard the story before. That's why I suggested the name Shadow. 'Cause that is what he was like. He was like Dad's shadow._

_ "Wow! Aura, I know what happened!" My dad almost screamed at me. All I did was look at him with a confused expression on my face. "When you look at your mum, your brother and I, what can you see?"_

"_When I look at you and mum, you're surrounded by this yellowish mist. And when I look at Shadow, he's surrounded by a mixture of pink and yellow mist." I looked at my mum and she seemed quite worried, probably thinking I had gone crazy just like I do._

"_Aura, don't you see, you can see people's auras!" My mum and I just stared at him. We were both confused out of our minds. "The eyes are the window to the soul. You can see Shadow's aura and by the sounds of it, you can see the future too, but on rare occasions. By the way you explained it; Shadow's aura is just like mine. Has this happened to you before?"_

_ "Yes, but I thought I was just day dreaming-" My dad interrupted before I could speak another word._

_ "That confirms it then. Aura, you can see people's aura! Wow, that's ironic, you can sense people's auras and your name is Aura. No wonder stories are being spread around the planet about us. It's likely that you can see the future but only with a very selected few. You will probably be able to sort of sense what people have done in the past but may not be completely accurate. You can only see people who are important to the future or who you are extremely close to. That's how you see people's aura, you can sense their past AND you can see this mist thing around people. You will eventually learn what colours mean what. It's very hard to explain." My dad said this in such a rush that I almost didn't know what he was saying._

_ "How do you know about this? You act like you have this power too or you've encountered it..." My mum said to my dad. She said it in such a way that it sounded like she was accusing him of something._

_ "My dad called it the legend of our family. His great, great, great, great, great, great grandma or something had the same power, or so we're told. But a lot of strange things happened with her so most of my family didn't want to believe the stories were true. She ended up disappearing and nobody knows where she went or if she is somehow still alive today. All of her visions of the future she never told anyone. She'd only tell people certain parts of her visions that she thought were important. One of her visions was about a girl who would have the same powers that she has. She said that she hoped that that girl would follow in her footsteps. I think that that girl is you, Aura, and for your sake, I hope you don't follow in her footsteps. My dad told me about the things she's done and things that she's seen and I hope you don't end up like her." When my dad stopped, he seemed deep in thought. Then he suddenly burst back into life "Anyway! We're not supposed to be talking about depressing stuff of the past we should be celebrating! A new member of The Hedgehog family has been born today! I say we throw a party for little Shadow here!"_

My eyes flashed open. What a weird dream! I looked at my clock. Arrggghhh! It's 6 o'clock in the morning! I LOVE having dreams but dreams that wake me up before the sun is even up I'm not to keen on. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. And before I knew it I was in the deepest sleep I've had in a long time.

**A.N. Please review. I like knowing what you guys think. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it's not my best, in fact it could be my worst in my opinion.**

**FireTiger1008 now has her story up on FanFiction. It is called A Different Dimension and is AWESOME!**

**Thank you for reading this terrible chapter I thought I'd upload it before Christmas.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year Everyone!**


End file.
